


haunt my heartstrings

by corvus_corvus



Series: IchiRuki Month 2018 [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Slice of Life, What A Cute Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvus_corvus/pseuds/corvus_corvus
Summary: Rukia challenges him. “So? What are you going to do about it?” But all Ichigo does is laugh twirl a finger through an unruly lock of her hair.





	haunt my heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for IchiRuki Month 2018, Day 31: personal space.

Rukia is wrapped around Ichigo, his back to her chest when the alarm goes off. She hears him groan, and when she reaches over to snooze the alarm, his hand covers hers. Smiling, she snuggles up to enjoy her last few minutes sleeping next to the person she loves. Rukia presses a kiss to his neck and listens to his slow breathing before her eyelids go heavy and she sleeps.   
___

“Crap!” Ichigo still feels groggy, but Rukia’s clear panic manages to get him half awake. Or at least awake enough to ask a question.

“What is it?”

“We’re late,” she replies with a sharp voice he recognizes from countless battles by her side. Normally this voice makes his stomach flip and heartbeat quicken as he is reminded that she is in charge. Right now, though, he is too tired to deal with anything but the soft Rukia who was holding him gently moments ago.

Ichigo lets his head drop back down, but when Rukia catches him making no effort to get up she grabs his arm, dragging him out of bed. Even though his hair is perpetually messy, Rukia finds something charming about a sleepy Ichigo with hair sticking up more than usual. Ichigo yawns and when his eyes open again he returns her stare before asking “I thought you were in a rush. What are you looking at?” 

And then she says something another Rukia from another time never would have. “You,” she replies without breaking eye contact. Gutsy move, she knows, and it is all made worth it when his eyes widen and he blushes so quickly and so brightly that Rukia cannot contain a chuckle. Throwing a pair of pants at his face, Rukia determines that Ichigo is sufficiently awake before continuing her morning routine.   
____

Ichigo makes it down to the kitchen before her and is almost done making some kind of haphazard breakfast mess that seems to include last night’s leftovers. Grabbing at the utensils and some napkins, she moves next to him before he slides behind her to reach for the plates. She leans back against him and they both pause, eyes closed. No matter how long it’s been, this closeness is always calming. Pulling down two plates and placing them on the counter, Ichigo leans over and kisses the top of her head.

Once he’s sat down at the table, Rukia scoots her chair over to be closer to him. “You’re gonna leave marks on the floor,” he smiles as she presses her shoulder up against his side.

Rukia challenges him. “So? What are you going to do about it?” But all Ichigo does is laugh twirl a finger through an unruly lock of her hair. “That’s what I thought, Kurosaki,” she teases, “all bark and no bite.”

She can still feel the smile on his lips when he leans in and kisses her, this time with a little bite. Feeling his teeth against her lips makes her hum, so she wraps her arms around his neck and tries to return some of his fire. Ichigo takes a hold of her wrists and pulls away before remarking, “I thought we were late.”

“We are.”

Rukia gets the breath knocked out of her when, without warning, he picks her up, kicks her chair back and puts her down. “Then eat breakfast and let’s go.” But his hand lingers on her waist, and she can’t help but ruffle up his hair, and being late just doesn’t seem to hold enough weight.

Ichigo ends up having to push a fork full of food into her face to encourage her to get her priorities straight. His scowl is supposed to be threatening, but Rukia knows him too well and opts for laughing in his face. Instead of eating, she flicks her fork against his in imitation of their sword fights. Despite his better judgement, Ichigo plays along. Four minutes, three duels, and two minor finger injuries later, they finish breakfast.   
___

Keys in hand, Ichigo is at the door and yelling over his shoulder. “I’m leaving now, with or without you.”

“Wait!” Running out in a whirlwind of sundress and dark hair, Rukia grabs her purse and hops into a pair of sandals, leaning against Ichigo for balance. She stands up straight and puts her hand in his. “Now I’m ready.” 

He smiles and rolls his eyes, “It’s like I can’t get any personal space with you around.” The way he squeezes her hand back reinforces how much he likes it, her pushing to get closer to him. Rukia returns his gaze and smile, then reaches up to kiss him once more.

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Where are they going? To Orihime and Uryuu’s wedding. That’s right, I said it.~~


End file.
